


I Don't Understand

by HanaXans



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaXans/pseuds/HanaXans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being smart doesn't always bring understanding. A sort of fix-it that was written between Order of the Phoenix & Half-Blood Prince were published.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Understand

Percy Ignatius Weasley is very smart, but he doesn't understand a lot of things.

He doesn't understand why his father tinkers with Muggle artifacts, and risks upsetting people at the Ministry. Nor why his mother gets quiet in the days before Christmas, looking through photo albums of her family. When he asked about it once, she snapped at him and sent him to his room, and then apologised later by baking his favourite biscuits. She never told him about how her brothers were killed in the first war for their work in the Order.

He doesn't understand why Bill dresses so outrageously, instead of ordered and respectable like himself. Nor does he understand what Charlie finds so exciting about working with dragons when they could burn him to a crisp in a heartbeat. Percy doesn't understand why Fred and George don't care about O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. results, and never take anything seriously. They only ever teased him about being Mr. Perfect Prefect Percy, who doesn't know the meaning of "fun."

He doesn't understand Ron's loyalty and attachment to Harry Potter, who only ever lands him in trouble, or how Ginny copes with having six brothers when five of them are clearly deranged. "Five?" she'd repeated when he asked, and she had bouts of giggles for the rest of the day. Even though he doesn't understand these things, he loves them all because they're his family, and while he never says so, family is important.

Percy doesn't understand Oliver Wood. Oliver insists on having something bordering a love affair with Quidditch, and isn't afraid to be spontaneous. He's satisfied with less than perfect--ha! perfect--grades, and takes more delight in physical exercise than any human has a right to. Yet he loves Oliver, who can make him smile and forget about the stress of paperwork and deadlines at the Ministry, and has impeccable taste when it comes to finding little out-of-the-way Indian restaurants. They have Indian takeaways many nights a week.

Percy Ignatius Weasley is very smart, but he doesn't understand a lot of things. Most of all, he doesn't understand why any of them love him, and why they forgave him for being so blind.


End file.
